Endings
by Cynicism and Happiness
Summary: Trials and Joys is gone because it was pretty bad, so here is a quick wrap up and my theories on Horcruxes
1. Note

_**This has nothing to do with Harry Potter, yet, in a sense, it does, so to be safe, I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you kindly. ** _

A Note from the Author 

My dear readers,

For those of you who actually taken the time to read the crappy story, _Trials and Joys_, you will know that I have taken it off because…

One: It sucks (I can tell for myself)

Two: If it sucks, there's no point dragging it on

Three: I really don't feel like going into the details of the story mainly because… _I can't think of any_

I'm sorry if any of you actually like it, but if you wish, you may read the next short chapter/epilogue, which concludes our series that began with the story, _No Magic Allowed_. I will post it momentarily.

Yours etc.


	2. The End

**Disclaimer: **This actually has to do with Harry Potter, so I must put in a disclaimer and I don't own Harry Potter, as my name does not happen to be J.K. Rowling. If it were, I would not be writing this ridiculously long disclaimer.

**The End (at last) **

The way I see it… 

Bellatrix captured Narcissa, tortured her mercilessly (while in cahoots with Snape in order to find out where the heck the Order of the Phoenix was quartered), but Narcissa never cracked.

Malfoy was worried, so he pulled a convincing-but-false Anakin in order to get his mother back. He didn't actually go to the Dark Side, and the rest of the crew welcomed him and Narcissa with open arms when they arrived safely home.

Snape did not die (tribute to my British beta who loves the character), but Bellatrix did, falling down a fiery chasm of flames that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Okay, rewind, she didn't, I just made that up. Ginny _Avada Kedavra-ed _her. Draco would have, but he didn't think much of killing family members. Snape ran off to America and became a rather frightening tour guide of Boston's _Ghosts and Gravestones_ tour (it's wonderful, actually, you should go) under the name of Jeremiah.

Harry found all the Horcruxes (the locket, as it turns out, was in Kreacher's old den. It had been thrown away by Sirius in his purge of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Kreacher had rescued it and had been hoarding it and several other relics of the Black household in his nest. Regulus Black had taken the locket years before and therefore was killed. But most of you have probably figured that one out already).

—By the way, Harry **_is not_** a Horcrux. Why would Voldemort spend years trying to kill part of his soul? And why would he put it there in the first place? If he had been so angry with Lucius Malfoy for losing the diary, he wouldn't be trying to lose yet another piece of his soul. It doesn't add up.

So Harry destroyed all the Horcruxes, the seventh being that sinister little Sorting Hat, which had belonged to Godric Gryffindor thousands of years ago. _"'Twas Gryffindor who found a way; he ripped me off his head. He stuffed some brains inside of me, so I could choose instead."_ (I actually have no idea how that song goes—is that nearly right?)

No wonder it was trying to convince Harry to go to Slytherin; better to have a former rival as an ally, if he is that powerful and all that don't you think? But Harry's too noble.

Since Voldemort had lost six pieces of his seven-part soul, he shrunk to a seventh of his size and Harry shrunk him further, locked him in a glass bottle (while Voldemort beat his little fists against the thick, green glass and yelled threats in a shrill voice), Froze him with Hermione's aid, and stuck him on a shelf after taking the diminutive Dark wizard's quarter-of-a-toothpick sized wand away. Life was good.

00ooo0o0o0ooo0o

Draco, Harry, and Ron decided to honour their proposals one month later (all had proposed to their girlfriends, correct me if I'm wrong).

So three couples were joined in matrimony at the same wedding, Narcissa cried with happiness, Pettigrew-the-canary (or whatever bird it was) lived in a cage in Percy's office of the Ministry of Magic annoying him and singing at all hours (oh, didn't I tell you? He came back—as report-writer and spent the rest of his days writing tedious reports about importing and exporting products such as scales and Potions materials, and kept up a vigorous vendetta against his successful brothers' joke shop products, and the importing and exporting of items of the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shop).

That last bit was an incredibly long sentence, which more or less broke all rules of grammar that we discussed in English class last year. Tough. I never liked grammar. Even though I am a grammar-freak at times. But _oh well_.

To continue with my short wrap-up… 

The Weasley twins were amazingly successful, selling all sorts of gags and strange wares, all of which were of their own invention. Angelina, like I said, was often irritated at finding Decoy Detonators in her box of Quidditch balls in the morning, and Fred was not quite happy when he discovered the laundry machine preempted by several Quidditch robes and his storeroom preempted by broomsticks. But besides these little trifles, no couple got along better.

George was happy with his Muggle wife, as was his father, whose annoying questions regarding Muggle life came to a halt after a few years.

Ginny was extremely content with Harry (she never stopped with her pranks on him, but Harry coped).

Ron could be slightly irritated at Hermione's making him do the dishes _by hand_ if his temper reached a certain level (so he learned not to fulminate around her), but he was never really as happy before he married her as he was now.

Draco loved Parvati dearly, except when her numerous bracelets, earrings, and other articles of jewellery cluttered his desk.

So, all in all, it was a happy ending.

**A/N:** I am done. The end is here and farewell to all. I'm still writing of FF, if anyone's interested and I'm not yet done with _Ginny's Pranks._ Check it out, if you have a moment. Adieu.


End file.
